Equus: the Drarry style
by tryanfanatic
Summary: After Draco got turned into a horse by an unknown person, Harry finds him and makes him his personal pet. Will Draco love Harry after all this is done? And who is this mystery person?
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

**Author's Note: **

**This story is based on Equus by Peter Shaffer (so therefore I don't own that either *sigh*). **

**Warning:**

**There will be some mature and disturbing scenes later in the story.**

* * *

A new school year had begun for the Hogwarts students, who were now enjoying their dinner and exchanging stories with friends in the Great Hall, except for the Boy Who Lived. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table hoping to catch a glimpse of a specific Slytherin boy he had been fancying for a while. _'Where's Draco?' _He thought, _'I've been waiting to see him all summer. Where is he?'_

"Harry, Harry!" A mouth-full-of-food Ron called and snapped Harry out of his reverie.

"Huh? Oh Ron, what?" Golden Boy asked.

"I'm just asking what subjects would be a good choice this year," the red haired boy said.

"Oh, uh, whatever," came the distant answer.

"Harry, what wrong?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head and said,"Just wondering why Dr- Malfoy isn't here."

"Well isn't that great?" Ron affirmed.

"Oh yeah, uh, sure," the brunet said solemnly.

* * *

_'Where the hell am I?'_ That was the first thought that entered Draco's mind. _'Why am I standing on fours?_'He thought and looked down at the horse hooves.

"Shit!" He shouted but it came as a loud neigh. He quickly ran (and stumbled a few times) to a water hole.

"Holy shit! I'm a horse! A muggle animal!" Draco neighed in shock_. 'Alright, Draco, breathe, breathe, calm down. You know, someone can help you, calm down. Deep breath in and out, in and out,'_ he thought and calm down._ 'Whatever shit-faced arsehole who did this to me it going to die!' _He mused. Draco the horse gave a frustrated whinny. He searched around for his wand and, fortunately, found it lying on the floor. He picked it up with his teeth. _'Now where am I going to place it?'_ He thought,_' Oh well, guess I have to hold it first.' _After a few more cruel musings, Draco started his way back to Hogwarts, which, luckily, is near.

* * *

Harry lay on his bed, twisting and turning. _'This is no use. Oh how I hope Draco could be here,'_ he thought and sighed,_ 'That's it, I need some fresh air.'_ And with that he sneaked out of bed and tip toed to his trunk. Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map, then slipped out of the room. After checking his map of prefects and professors, he walked to the lake and sat down.

"Draco... I miss you so bad," he whispered, resting his head on the tree trunk. Then he heard a rustle in the bushes, he quickly jolted, being the Gryffindor he was, he curiously approach the bush, forgetting to check the map.

"Who is it?" He asked with his wand pointed at the foliage.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a feedback of some sort.**


	2. Chapter 2

Out of the bushes, jumped a gorgeous horse. Mane as white as ivory and coat gleaming like platinum metal.

"Wow," Harry whispered, finding himself enthralled with the snow white horse. He reached out to touch the animal, but it recoiled and looked at him as if saying 'Are you serious?'

"Please? Please, let me touch you. I won't hurt you, please?" Harry murmured stepping closer with his hand out. The horse gave a snort and then reluctantly stepped closer for the boy, who looked like he just got a Christmas present from Santa, when he did touch the horse.

"You are so beautiful," he said, feeling the mane pass through he fingers. Then he took up more courage, and felt the horse all over. Time pass too fast for him.

"Oh, I have to go, I have to wake up early tomorrow. I want to see you again though," Harry said, not even feeling stupid for talking to an animal. He collected his things then turn back to the castle.

"Bye, see you," was the last he said, before he covered himself with his cloak.

* * *

_'Potter, can be so damn stupid sometimes. Imagine talking to a horse? What the fuck? If he can use his bloody hero complex on me right now, I would have oblige to let him touch me. Hmmm, maybe I can. Maybe if I see him again and let him know that it is his rival stuck inside, maybe he'll help me. Oh you can be so clever, Draco!' _Draco thought as he lay on his sleeping hole. After making sure his wand was safe and sound beside him, he fell into slumber.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning, still sleepy and tired.

"Hey mate, meet you down the Great Hall, 'kay?" Ron said, obviously in a bad mood again.

"Yeah sure," Harry said, before checking the showers for other boys. After seeing that their's no one, he casually went into one and let his hand slide lower and lower. Grasping his erection, he whimpered, thoughts about a certain blonde entering his mind.

"Oh, Dray, where were you? B- be wai... mhn... ting all su... mmer. Draco, Draco, shit," Harry moaned and rested his head on the cold wall.

"Ugh, yeah, that's good, so good! Draco, fuck yeah, Draco," he whimpered heatedly, nearing his orgasm.

"Ah! Drake- Fuck!," he cried out, spurting all over his hand.

* * *

_'Ah shit, Draco's not here again,'_ he thought as he ran to where his friends are.

"That's weird, Dra- Malfoy's not here again," Harry stated. "So? Isn't that great? No, ferret git," Ron said.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Ronald!" Hermione chastised, hitting him with a book and rolling her eyes, smart as she was she couldn't guess Harry's feelings towards the Slytherin. Harry paid no attention to them and sighed, weakly scooped some eggs into his plate.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, um, Hagrid, do you have an extra stable I can borrow?" Harry asked the man after their lesson in 'Care for Magical Creatures'.

"Uh, yeah sure, it's the last one on the left, Harry," Hagrid reply in his accent. Harry beamed happily and turned to leave when Hagrid said, "What is it for? You know, so I can mend it." The boy's smile falter. What was he going to do? He doesn't want to let others know about the horse.

"Um, no thanks, I'll just mend it myself," he said.

"Harry! We're looking all over for you, Transfiguration is in ten minutes," Hermione cried and then casting a glance at Hagrid.

"Oh, hello, Hagrid," she and Ron greeted simultaneously. The giant smiled and waved at them.

"Com'on Harry or we're going to be late for class," the bushy haired girl said and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Bye Hagrid," the trio said and turned to walk away.

"Bye," the man replied.

"Thanks by the way," Harry called back.

"Sure, anything for you."

"What was that about, Harry?" Ron asked as they entered the castle.

"Oh nothing, just asking something," the boy lied. His two friends looked at him suspiciously but continued walking. _'Boy, I really have to practise lying,_' Harry thought.

The class was boring, well, very boring for Harry, who was busy looking outside, hoping to catch a glance of Draco.

"Harry, are you even listening? You are not asking for my homework again," Hermione warned. Ron was already snoring behind them. The girl rolled her eyes at her friend and continued taking down notes.

* * *

Harry sneaked out of the Common Room after making sure all of his room mates were asleep. He made his way through the halls under his Invisibility Cloak and nearly ran outside. He waited and waited for Draco to show up. After hours of waiting, he thought about giving up and going inside, but then he heard the familiar rustle of leaves. And then a beautiful white stud stood there, looking grand.

"Hey, I thought I'll never see you again," Harry said and ran to the horse. He smiled as the animal allowed him to touch it. _'Don't get your head big, Potter, I'm only doing this so that you might help me,'_ Draco thought.

"Follow me, I've found a place for you to stay," Harry said and placed a hand on the horse's neck. Draco followed reluctantly, secretly thanking himself that he bought his wand with him.

The horse and the boy got to the stable at last.

Draco gave a annoyed whinny, "You really expect me to sleep here?"

And, thankfully, with a wave of Harry's wand the dull, rotten walls turned new and repaired. Harry then whispered another spell that spread stacks of hay ankle deep in the floor. Draco entered the spacey stable and settled down.

"Here, it isn't much, but it's okay," Harry said, sitting down on his heels beside Draco.

"And since you're mine, I'm going to name you," Harry paused, thinking of a suitable name for the horse, while stroking his coat. The beast arrogantly blew loudly through his nose and turned away.

"Uhm, how about 'Equine'? Since Equine technically mean horse," Harry said. The horse gave another snort again.

"All right, Equine, so are you hungry?" Harry asked. _'Equine? What the fuck?'_ Draco thought.

"I'll take that as a yes," Harry answered for himself, "Hmm, I wonder what horse's eat... hay, I guess." Equine suddenly panicked and reared up, neighing loudly.

"Okay, okay, Equine, you're not going to eat hay, if you don't like okay? Calm down, Equine, calm down. Please?" Harry said soothingly and smiled as Equine settled down again.

"Good boy, oh um, girl?" Harry said confusingly and started to tell the horse to move so that he can see his crotch. _'Oh no, you are not going there,'_ Equine thought, stubbornly.

"Please, Equine, please? I'll call Dobby for some food, please?" Harry pleaded. At last Equine got up hesitantly.

"Alright, boy, just what I promised. Dobby!" Then there was a 'pop' and the house elf appeared.

"What can Dobby do for Master Harry Potter?" Dobby asked.

"Get us some, um, carrots, corn and some crackers, please," the wizard responded. The house elf bowed and popped away, only to return in a few minutes with plate full of what Harry ordered.

"Thanks." The house elf bowed and left Equine and Harry alone again.

"So, what do you what?" Harry asked his horse. Equine sniffed at the food and elegantly tugged at one of the crackers. _'At last, some decent grub,_' he thought.

"Hey! That's mine!" The brunette joked then Equine gave an arrogant snort again, munching on the biscuit.

"Alright, how about try the others?" The boy said. Equine rolled his eyes (if a horse could) and tugged at some corn on the cob and took a bite out of the carrot, swallowing both.

"Here let me help you with the corns," Harry asked. He then cast a spell that shove the corn out of the five cobs, turning them into kernels and conjuring up a bowl to put them. Then he chopped the carrots and placed it on a plate with some biscuits.

"Here, I'm sure that'll be enough for days, at least tonight," Harry said and conjured up another pail in which he placed water in.

"There," he said and sat with Equine some more.

"It's getting late, Equine, and I have classes tomorrow morning," Harry whispered and stood up reluctantly.

"Get some sleep," He said into Draco's mane and kissed his forehead, and he left. He started for the castle after turning to cast a warming charm on the stable.

* * *

Draco lay down alone, thinking, _'What the hell gotten on to Potter? Kissing my forehead? Naming me 'Equine'? Being all nice and sappy to me? Oh this is weird, very weird and talking to a horse? Oh that might be some good news to the Daily Prophet... 'The Great Harry Potter Likes To Talk To Animals'". _He snickered at the thought of it and then went to his food area and took a piece of carrot into his mouth, then lay down again. _'Now how am I going to let him know that I am Draco Malfoy,' _he thought and fell into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up the next day with the sun shining directly on his eyelids, making him squirm. _'Damn, why does morning have to come so soon?,'_he thought, then noticed that the Common Room was quiet, too quiet. The boy opened one eye and saw that he was the only one there.

"Shit!" He exclaimed and got up quickly, snatching his glasses from the table and cast a tempus.

"Fuck!" He shouted after knowing that he was late for Potions. He showered quickly under the cold water and changed into his uniform, then ran to the class, with dripping wet hair.

* * *

At last, Harry reached the class, but he was running so fast and can't control himself. SQUEAK! Harry slipped right in front of the one and only Severus Snape's boot clad foot. Harry flushed as he heard nearly all of the Slytherins and some of the Gryffindors laughing at him.

"What a- - surprising entrance, Potter. GO AND SIT DOWN!" Snape shouted angrily and hauled Harry to the desk,"And twenty points from Gryffindor!"

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why didn't you wake me up, Ron?" The brunette asked.

"I did but you wouldn't wake up," Ron reasoned.

"Well, you could at least do something," Harry countered.

"Are you blaming me?" The red head said, raising his voice.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor for talking in class," Snape bellowed. The Gryffindors groaned while Snape smirked evilly.

* * *

The Golden Trio walked down the halls for lunch with Ron and Harry not talking to each other. As they sat down in their usual seats, Ginny came skipping to Harry.

"Hey, Harry," she whispered in his ear in a sexy way, while her hand trailed downwards.

"Please go away, Ginny, I'm not interested," Harry ground out.

"I know you liked this, probably it was me who made you come, my name that you scream, and imagining that it was me touching this," the female red head said, hand slipping into the brunette's pants.

"I told you I'm not interested! Why can't you stop being such fucking slut!" Harry shouted, pushing her away, before feeling a sting in his cheek.

"You called me a slut? Then why are you suck a dickwad? Can't you see that I was trying to pleasure you?" Ginny countered back loudly, before running to the Common Room, crying. Hermione followed her and cast a glance at her friends. Harry looked around him and saw millions eyes on him, then he ran out of the Great Hall. He attempted to go to Equine, but before he reached the gates, someone violently pushed him into a wall and landed a fist on his jaw.

"Why the fuck did you call my sister a slut?" Ron screamed angrily.

"Because she was acting like one," the other boy said, pushing the red head away.

"Well, that made no right for you to call her a slut!" The angry boy bellowed and tackled Harry to the ground, continuously punching and calling out insults to him.

"Boys!" Professor McGonagle said, using a spell to separate them, "I will not tolerate that behaviour in my house, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," the boys said.

"Very well, thirty points from Gryffindor... each," she continued and released them, "I will excuse to today, but if I or any other teacher catch you two fighting again, you will be in detention. Your mother will hear about this, Mr. Weasley, looked what you did to poor Mr. Potter." Ron winced visibly and Harry fought to keep his smile.

"Now go to the Hospital Wing, Mr. Potter," the professor ordered.

"But it was he who started it, he called Ginny a-," Ron began.

"Yes, I knew that, Mr. Weasley, and I hope that your sister would learn her lesson to to harass other students," the teacher said.

Harry walked to the Hospital Wing with a split lip, nosebleed and other bruises on his face and other parts.

"Oh my, what happened to you again, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey said, leading the boy to a chair.

"A fight," he said and placed down his broken glasses, holding his head up for the witch to spell his nosebleed away.

"With who?" The mediwitch asked.

"Ron Weasley," Harry responded and winced as Pomfrey dabbed some healing salve on the split lip and the scar on the boy's eyebrow.

"Mr. Weasley, your friend?" The witch said, unbelievably, and continued on healing the bruises.

"Yeah."

"There all done," Madam Pomfrey said, "You're good to go, Mr. Potter."

"Thanks ma'am," Harry said, turning to leave.

"Wait, face here," the mediwitch said and cast a repairing charm on the boy's glasses.

"Thank you, madam," the student replied politely and walked out.

"Boys.. they'll never learn," Madam Pomfrey said to herself and shook her head.

* * *

That night in the Common Room, all eyes were on Harry again.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" He snapped and they went back to their business. Hermione had pulled Ron into her room, doing god knows what. Harry can't get any homework done that night, because of his still burning anger and everything in his mind. _'That's it, I'm going to Equine,'_ he thought then stood up to get his Invisibility Cloak and Map.

"Where are you going?" Seamus asked, watching Harry make a beeline to the portrait hole with all of his homework, a quill, some books and ink.

"What do you care?" The brunette said and slipped out.

* * *

Harry nearly ran to Equine's stable and plopped down beside him which made Equine neigh loudly in shock.

"Oh, Equine, today is such a bad day," Harry said, burying his face into the horse's neck and wounding his arms around it. Equine neighed again and with a short moment of hesitance, nuzzled the boy's back. Harry pulled away, tears were threatening to spill out any moment.

"Why is my life so miserable, Equine?" The boy nearly sobbed out. The beast snorted and pushed his head into Harry's chest. The brunette pulled his pet closer and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks Equine," he choked out after a few more sobs,"I felt better, now that I'm with you." Equine then saw the stacks of homework and blew on it.

"Oh these are my homework which I already forgot," Harry stated with a soft chuckle, then he lay down on his front and took out his shrunken quill and ink from his pocket. He took out his wand and cast a spell that made the instruments go back into their original size again. Equine ignored the process and read the homework about Transfiguration. It was fairly easy for him.

"Alright, let's start," Harry said, taking the piece of printed scroll under Equine's nose. The boy answered quietly with the horse looking over by his left.

"Shit, what is the spell?" Harry mumbled after a few moments while fumbling with his textbook, "It's not even in the damn book." The beast's head rose and nudged Harry's left bicep, calling forth his attention.

"What Equine?" The boy asked, petting his head. The horse gave a whinny and pointed its snout at the letter 'B', but, unfortunately, his snout was too wide and Harry said, "Letter A?" He shook his head (or at least tried to).

"B?" Harry asked again. Equine nickered.

"Are you sure it's letter B?" Harry asked. His pet gave a look that clearly says 'Trust me'.

"Alright," he said and wrote the letter on the blank. The horse gave him a few more answers and his Transfiguration homework was finished. Harry finished his Defence Against The Dark Arts well, but Equine secretly spotted a few mistakes which he decided not to tell the boy.

"Okay, now for the most dreaded three page Potions essay," the wizard announced. Equine blew through his nose arrogantly.

"What? You don't agree?" Harry asked with a smile, "Oh, you'll agree if you're in Snape's class." He then proceeded to write the essay. Equine saw too many mistakes then so he tugged the boy's shirt and pulled the textbook close. The horse corrected alot of mistakes while Harry was looking wide eyed at him and was writing every word the beast points to. It wasn't long before the boy was finished with all of the schoolwork and he sat, pulling his knees to his chest, beside Equine.

"Oh Merlin, I can't believe I finished all the work without copying!" He beamed and felt Equine blew air into his arm.

"Of course with your help, Equine," he added, "Want to hear my day?" The horse rested his head atop of the brunette's knee, which made him relax both of his legs so that Equine can rest his head on them. Harry gave a few strokes to his pet and narrated his day.

"Ginny was really acting that a slut, Equine, imagine, she slipped his hand into my pants," Harry exclaimed with a look of disgust. At that point, the horse felt jealousy surge through his veins and grunted. The boy heard it and stroke Equine's neck affectionately.

"Oh my..., y-your eyes are so beautiful, they're silver-grey, like his," Harry said, looking into his pet's eyes. The boy and horse stayed like that for a few seconds, then Harry cast a tempus.

"I probably should be going back now, don't want to be late tomorrow again," he said, collecting all his things and then refilling Equine's water supply, "Oh yeah, before I leave. Dobby!."

The house elf appeared and Harry said, "Bring Equine some sugar lumps and place it by his food supply, thanks." Dobby bowed and popped off again. And with that Harry departed with a kiss to Equine's forehead.

* * *

"Harry! I've been looking all over for you, Seamus said that you went out, so I check all the places you might be and still didn't find you, where did you go?" Hermione ranted.

"Relax, 'Mione, I just went out for some air," Harry said dismissively.

"I wanted to talk to you." _'Oh shit,' _Harry thought.

"Sit down, Harry," she commanded gently, sitting down on the couch. The boy followed and looked at her.

"I really think you should go apologise to Ron, I mean, he was just defending his sister," Hermione said.

"I'll... I'll think about it," the brunette said.

"Well, I hope you'll make the right decision," she replied and hugged him. Harry nodded and watched the girl walk away, suddenly he remembered his homework.

"Wait, 'Mione, could you check my Transfiguration homework?" Harry asked, handing the work to her. The bushy haired female received the work and trailed her quickly widening eyes on it.

"Harry! It's perfect! How did you know number eight? That's a hard question," she exclaimed.

"Um, I guessed," Harry said, his own eyes widening. _'Oh my god, that horse! That horse is so damn intelligent! Oh damn. Oh Merlin. How did he know that?'_Harry thought.

"Harry? Harry?" Hermione called, breaking through the boy's musings.

"What?"

"I was just wondering if you would let me copy the answer," she admitted softly with a blush.

"Um, alright," he replied, still in shock, "Return it to me tomorrow, I going to bed."

Hermione said a small "thanks" and skipped to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

_'Oh damn, I forgot to tell him that I'm Draco Malfoy!' _Was the first thought that entered Draco's mind. _'Damn Harry, I mean, Potter and his cute self... Wait! What the fuck? Did I just call Ha- Potter cute? Oh, Draco, you are just tired that all, maybe eating a sugar lump and resting would clear you mind for tomorrow, right... I'll do that.'_ And with a sugar lump and a gulp of water, he loses himself to dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's eyes looked up as he heard his name being called. "Harry, I'm so sorry about yesterday," Ron apologised at the breakfast table.

"Oh, it's okay, it's my fault too," the brunet replied, somewhat reluctantly. Then Hermione nudged him and looked over to Ginny, who was looking down on her untouched food.

"And your homework by the way," she said and hand over the homework. Harry accepted it, placed it in his bag, stood up quietly and walked over the the red headed girl.

"Hey Ginny," he said.

"Oh hi, Harry," she replied and looked away.

"I'm sorry that I called you a slut," Harry apologised.

Ginny nodded and said,"I'm sorry that I harassed you too." She then reached up and cupped the brunette's cheek. Harry then noticed that the red head was leaning in.

"Um, Ginny, I can't," he said, turning away.

"Why?" Ginny asked, disappointed.

"I- I," the boy started, and just as he was desperately thinking of a good reason, the bell rang.

_'Oh thank god,'_ he thought and said, "I better get to class, don't want to be late, see you later, Ginny!" And then he ran out of the Great Hall, bag in hand.

The rest of the day past like years for Harry, who was excited to see his pet since the beginning.

Inside the boy's dormitory, all were asleep, except for a certain brunette. When he was certain that all of his friends were off to dreamland, he crept up and sneak out of the Common Room, ignoring the protests of the Fat Lady.

* * *

"Hi, Equine," Harry said with a smile as he opened the stable door. Equine's great head raised up to meet his owner.

"Guess what? I finished my homework!" He said happily. The horse looked at him with a disinterested stare and lay his head back down. The boy chuckled and moved to sit with his pet.

"Let me tell you something interesting. Today, Ron and I are friends again." At that Equine gave another bored snort, placing his head on Harry's lap.

"Still not interesting? How about this, Ginny tried to kiss me today," the brunette said, resulting Equine to look up and blow hard through his nose.

"But I didn't allow it though," Harry continued, stroking the horse's head, "You know why?" His pet shook his mane.

"Because I'm in love with someone else," he stated, "And do you have any idea who that is?" Equine shook his mane again.

"It's my nemesis, Draco Malfoy," the wizard affirmed with a dreamy look in his eyes, "I love him. His eyes, hair, voice, looks... everything. Oh, he's so... What is it, boy?" Equine was nudging his side and pushed Harry to look at him in the eye.

"Your eyes, what?" Harry asked, confused. Then he pressed his white mane against the boy's face.

"Your fur. I can't understand, Eq'. What's wrong?" The creature blew through his nose, calm downed, then suddenly walked arrogantly in front of Harry.

"I'm sorry, boy, I can't understand," Boy Wonder said, standing up and hugging Equine's neck, "But I'm sure I'll figure it out as soon as possible, okay? Now let me refill your food and water." After he refilled the bowls, Harry left with a kiss on Equine's forehead.

* * *

_'Harry loves me... I mean Potter, Potter loves me. What the hell am I happy about? This is Ha- Potter we're talking about. Damn him. Can't even sense what I'm trying to tell him. Damn him and his cute smile.. Harry... Potter doesn't have a cute smile... NO! He doesn't... Hmm, his arse sure is nice though... NO, NO, NO! I do not like him. Period,'_ Draco thought heatedly. He gave a frustrated neigh as his feelings bugged him endlessly. _'This is useless, I can't keep saying that I don't when I do. I do love Harry, and there's no point of denying now... Fucking Potter... Hmmm, that's not a bad idea though.'_ And that was he's last thought before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Professor Dumbledore," came a worried voice from the door.

Dumbledore looked up for his work and offered a lemon drop cheerfully. Professor McGonagall declined politely and said, "Professor, I'm starting to get worried about Mr. Draco Malfoy. I haven't seen him since the beginning of this year."

"I'm sure he's alright, maybe Severus might know," the old wizard answered and called on the Slytherin's head of the house. "Is there something you have to tell me?" Asked a grumpy Snape.

"Do you know where Mr. Draco Malfoy is?"

"No, I don't," came the curt reply. Dumbledore nodded and replied, "But if you have any news, please come to me.

"Very well."

* * *

"Everyone," Dumbledore said, catching everyone's attention, "I have to tell you that, unfortunately, Draco Malfoy has not been seen since the beginning of this year." Harry looked up worriedly. Ron scoffed, but Hermione nudged him and pointed subtly to Harry's worried face.

"If anyone of you know where Mr. Malfoy is, please come to me. Or if anyone of you is willing to send him a letter, please let me know. This is serious matter," Dumbledore ended and the pupils started to whisper against each other. Some students were saying that maybe Draco was on a Death Eater mission, some were saying that maybe he is dead. Both of these accusations made Harry upset.

* * *

That night in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione and Ron were cuddled near the fire.

"Why do you think Harry was so worried like that?" Hermione questioned softly.

"It's probably just his hero complex. You know, helping people and all that," Ron assured.

"Yeah, it probably was." Then both of them noticed Harry walking to the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" They asked simultaneously.

"Just outside," their black haired friend said and slipped throught the hole.

* * *

Harry ran to the stables under his Invisibility Cloak.

"Equine," he cried and hugged its neck. The stallion responded eagerly and rubbed its face on the side of Harry's. Both pulled back.

"No one has seen Draco since the start of the year," Harry began and tears started to fill his eyes.

"I'm so worried. What if he's... gone... dead. I can't live without him, Eq. You have no idea how much I've loved him. I loved him since fourth year," Harry sobbed softly, leaning against his pet. Equine whinnied softly and nuzzled the brunet.

"Thanks," Harry said and stroked its face. They layed like that for a few seconds before Harry cast a Tempus charm and wiped away the remnants of his tears. He then refilled the food and water supply and got out of the stable with a kiss on Equine's head.


	7. Chapter 7

Transfiguration without Draco was different. No one was there to compete with Hermione in answering questions. Harry looked to Draco's usual seat, imaging he was there. God, he missed his voice. Then the Gryffindor's mind trail back to the stables. To Equine._ 'Equine's intelligent too,'_ he thought, _'Maybe even as intelligent as Draco if he's a human. Wait a minute, maybe Equine is Draco. After all, Draco hasn't showed up since I've found Equine.' _He then made a mental note to ask Hermione about if a man can become a horse.

* * *

Harry hasn't got a chance to ask Hermione after Transfiguration, since they had Potions after that. As usual, Professor Snape was deducting points from Gryffindor even through the tiniest mistakes. Hermione was raising her hand, eager to answer the tough questions, but was ignore. Ron was looking at Snape absentmindedly. Harry was flipping through his textbook, hoping that it will show that he's paying attention so that Snape wouldn't call him.

"Potter!" Harry shut his eyes tightly and sighed, then he got up.

"Yes?" "What is the most important ingredient for the Strengthening Potion?" Snape droned evilly.

"Uh... I don't know, sir," Harry said softly.

"Incompetent fool, how did you get through last year!" The greasy haired professor exclaimed and added, "I would kill for having someone as good as Mr. Malfoy in this class. Too bad he's not here." Hermione rolled her eyes at that statement.

"Why, Granger, don't you agree that Mr. Malfoy is the best in this class?" Snape asked.

"No, sir, he is the best in your class," Hermione answered and looked down. Snape turned without an answer and started to write something on the board. Without him looking, Ron stroked Hermione's hand comfortingly and whispered, "It's okay, you're still the best in this class to me and Harry. Right, Harry?" Harry nodded slowly, not totally agreeing.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for talking, Weasley." And the whole Gryffindor groaned.

"And ten points for groaning aloud." The Slytherins snickered and Snape smirked.

* * *

Lunch came and Ron was stuffing himself with every type of food on the table. Hermione was taking in small bites and doing her homework in Transfigurations. "You really have to relax, 'Mione," Ron said after swallowing his baked potatoes.

"It's the last one, you ought to do yours." Ron shrugged and went back to his food. Harry ate a bit and turned his eyes to the Slytherin table. The table is quiet without Draco there and his friends looked a bit worried.

"Goodness, why does McGonagall give questions not in the book. Please don't tell me Malfoy can answer this." Harry heard Hermione's voice in the background and turned towards her.

"Don't worry, 'Mione, he's probably too stupid to even know the easy ones," Ron comforted.

"Stupid? Draco Malfoy? Oh be realistic, Malfoy might be annoying, but stupid is not a term to describe him, Ron. Didn't you see the grades he had?," Hermione's voice was filled with admiration with a tinge of jealousy, "He's probably even better than me."

"It's alright, Hermione, you're still the best student to us." Harry looked as admired as his bushy haired friend was for Draco. Then it clicked. Draco Malfoy is good at Transfigurations? And Potions? Aren't those where Equine helped him? Wasn't his horse trying to tell something during the past days? Was Draco Equine? Isn't Equine's eyes are grey too? Then he quickly rummaged his bag for a quill and paper. "What are you searching for, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry didn't answer and managed to spill the contents of his bag.

"Shit," he whispered, not finding the desired objects.

"Do you guys have a pen and paper?" Harry asked.

"I have a ball pen and a paper," his female friend offered and reached over to give the things.

"Thanks," the brunet said and bolted out of the Hall.

"What in the bloody hell happened to Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but let us not interfere until it gets a bit out of control," his girlfriend replied. The red haired boy nodded.

* * *

"Equine, Equine!" Harry called out upon reaching the stables. The horse pricked its ears and looked up from its plate. Harry barged in the stable.

"Equine, are you Draco?" Harry asked. Equine tries to nod.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand. Here write on this paper. Check for 'yes' and X for 'no'." Harry offered the pen and Equine sniffs it cautiously. The wizard smiled, his theory was becoming obvious. "It's a muggle device, Eq'," he said and his pet reluctantly holds the pen in his mouth.

"Are you Draco?" A check. Harry practically squealed in happiness and embraced the 'horse' head.

"You have no idea how worried I was, Draco. How worried everyone was. I love...," then the words reduced to a blush, "I guess you know now, Draco. A-are you going to blackmail me? Tell everyone that I'm gay?" Draco wrote an X in the paper and touched his snout to Harry's cheek.

"What?" The horse sniffed haughtily and attempted to draw a heart. He then pushed he's head to the wizard's chest.

"You love me too?" Draco moved closer and allowed Harry to hug him once more.

"I love you, Draco, no matter what you become. Don't worry, we'll find a way to turn you back," the Gryffindor said into his mane. Then suddenly the white creature stilled a bit and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" The horse seemed to be searching something hidden in the layers of hay. It pulled out a stick, not just any stick but a wand.

"It's your wand, Draco, do you want this to be an evidence so that I can tell Dumbledore?" Draco drew a check on the paper.

"Alright, Dray, I will."


	8. Chapter 8

"Where did you go yesterday at lunch?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, uh... outside," Harry said slowly.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I forgot something... Listen, I have to go the Professor Dumbledore now," the brunet said and exited the hall, leaving his friends to share a look.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry began once he entered the old wizard's office, "I know where Draco is." Dumbledore instantly got up at his last statement.

"Where?" Harry smiled and led Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall to the stable.

"Are you sure it's him?" Snape asked on the way to the stable.

"Yes, look he even gave me this," Harry said, holding up the wand. McGonagall reached for it and said, "This is truly Mr. Malfoy's wand."

"Draco," Harry called out as they went nearer to the stall. The horse whinnied and push his head out the door. McGonagall gasped as she saw the creature. Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something, but before he can talk Snape spoke up.

"What the hell happened to you, Draco?" He asked coldly, but there was a shade of worry. Draco neighed and then nudged Harry's shoulder.

"Draco," he said, petting his head. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and McGonagall smiled.

"He allowed you to touch him?" Snape exclaimed in shock.

"Now, now, Severus, instead of complaining something about them, help them by making a potion to reverse Mr. Malfoy's form to his normal state," Dumbledore said.

"Fine, but I would have to take a bit of his blood." The potion master cut a small line on the creature's skin and allowed blood to drip to a bowl. He then healed the scar with a spell. Then Harry kissed Draco's forehead softly and left with the faculty members.

* * *

The next day Dumbledore stood in front of the Great Hall and annouced, "Good morning, pupils of Hogwart. I am sad to tell you that Mr. Malfoy is in a certain predicament right now and is still unable to come to school. If any of you know what has happened to Mr. Malfoy please come to me anytime. Thank you, please enjoy your breakfast and have a good day." Harry looked around and was disappointed to see that no one made a move. Both Hermione and Ron looked at him suspiciously.

* * *

"Hey Harry, you want to a short game of Quidditch with me?" Ron asked at dusk.

"Uh, sorry, Ron, I- I have to go outside," Harry said.

"The Quidditch pitch is outside," Hermione said smartly.

"Uh... I have to go outside that is not there," Harry reasoned.

"Whatever, you've been acting weird for the past days," Hermione said and walked away with Ron.

"Guys, wait, I'm sorry, but you see I know where Draco is and I have been visiting him," Harry said.

"So you want that git more than us, huh?" Ron scoffed.

"No, Ron, I-.."

"Com'on, Ron, seems that Harry wants to be alone," Hermione said and tugged at Ron's sleeve.

"Guys, I'll show you, I'll show you where Draco is, please?"

"No, than...," Ron began.

"Alright then, if this is that important to you," Hermione cut in.

"Thanks," Harry said, face splitting into a grin.

* * *

Harry led his friends to the stable. "It's getting late," Hermione said.

"We're close," Harry responded. They got to the stables at last.

"Why in the bloody hell is Malfoy in the stable?" Questioned his red haired friend.

"Draco," Harry said, "Someone's here." Then a horse's head looked out from the stall door. "Malfoy?" Both Hermione and Ron said. Draco whinnied and sniffed arrogantly. Hermione reached out to touch him and Draco turned away haughtily.

"Draco," Harry said in warning, stroking his mane. The horse neighed in a whining manner.

"They're my friends, allow them to touch you. Please? For me?" The black haired boy coaxed gently. The creature shook his mane a bit and turned to Hermione and Ron. The girl smiled and placed her hand on Draco's forehead.

"Wow, are you really Malfoy?" Ron said. Draco responed with a low growl as if saying 'Well, what do you think, dumbarse?' Harry chuckled softly and stroked Draco down. The horse made a weird purr sound and nuzzled the boy's collarbone.

"Good boy," Harry murmured softly.

"Can I touch him?" Ron said, amazed.

"I'm sure it's a question for Draco to answer." Ron held out his hand and allowed Draco to sniff it. The horse was hesistant, but after a reassuring pat from Harry, he complied. Ron stroked the horse's ivory neck.

"You're warmer than I've expected," Ron said. They spend a few more moments there, touching and talking with Draco. Then they said their goodbyes and went back to the Common Room.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was called to Dumbledore's office the next day. "Harry, we've found the suspect to why Mr. Malfoy was turned into a horse," the headmaster said.

"Who?" "It was me, alright," a female voice said. The voice was familiar to Harry. He heard it taunt him. He heard it whining to Draco. Then the mystery girl's head turned towards him, behind the high headrest of the chair. It was Pansy.

"You. How could you betray Draco like that?" Harry asked angrily.

"It wasn't my fault he didn't want to date me," the girl accused.

"Why would anyone want to date a pug faced bitch like you?" Harry sneered.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, you bastard. Why don't you look at a mirror and see how ugly you are compared to me?" Pansy answered back.

"Well, at least my attitude's better than yours." At that the female Slytherin was ready to slap Harry when Dumbledore warned, "No, no, Ms. Parkinson, you don't want to add another reason for detention. Your parents would be informed of your wrongdoings to Mr. Malfoy." Pansy looked as if she was about to cry. Then Professor Snape and McGonagall entered the office.

"Parkinson, I'm extremely disappointed in you. How dare you commit such a nasty trick on your own friend," Severus sneered as he saw Pansy sitting there. It was a shock for Harry to see his usually cold professor care so much about a student.

"Ms. Parkinson, I am also disappointed in you. It's a very bad mistake you did," Minerva said, but without the venom Severus contained.

"You can be thrown out of Hogwarts for this wrongdoing, Ms. Parkinson," Dumbledore affirmed seriously.

"No, please, I'll do anything. Please don't kick me out," the girl begged.

"Alright then, you would be in detention for the rest of the year either with Professor Snape or McGonagall," Dumbledore said.

* * *

Harry went to the stable during their break. "Hey, Draco," he said. The horse woke up from his nap and rubbed his head against Harry's shoulder sleepily.

"Taking a nap?" Draco gently blew from his nose. Harry chuckled softly and said, "We know who did this to you, Drake." Instantly, Draco's head rose up, all the evidence of sleep were gone.

"You wouldn't believe it, but it's Pansy Parkinson." The horse neighed angrily and sniffed. Harry stroked him gently, making him relax.

"Calm down, Dray, at least it wasn't someone who won't admit. And at least we became friends... or even more," Harry said positively. Draco whinnied and rubbed his snout on Harry's cheek at the last statement. The wizard smiled and nuzzled back.

"Can I tell my friends that we're dating now?" He asked softly. In respond, Draco gave a long wet lick on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Can I take that as a 'yes'?" Draco whinnied softly. Little did they know that two pair of eyes were staring at them.

* * *

"Guys, can I talk to you?" Harry said in the Common Room that night.

"Yeah sure," Hermione said. Ron and her eyes seem to know something. They shared a smile as Harry led them to a private place.

"You see, I- I've realised that I'm gay since fourth year and... I- I have these.. these r-romantic feelings for Draco," Harry stuttered.

"It's alright, Harry, we accept you," Hermione said.

"Yeas. It kinda explains why you pushed off Ginny when she tried to touch you," Ron said, patting Harry's back.


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for the hiatus, schoolwork has been hell.**

* * *

"Get out of this classroom, Potter, I don't need you here," Severus said in a mean way.

"I just want to see how the potion is coming along," Harry whined.

"I don't care what do you want to do, just get the hell out of here."

"But-"

"Dammit, look what you've done, brat. Your damned voice made me spill the sap," Severus interjected.

"It wasn't my-" Harry retorted.

"Just get me a replacement of the sap or else we'll never see Draco in his human form again," the professor said, giving a vial to Harry. The boy nodded and received the vial.

"Hurry the hell up!" Severus commanded and harshly hauled Harry out of the door of the unused classroom.

"Potter!" Severus shouted, halting the pupil in his tracks. "The sap can only be acquired at midnight," the greasy man said. Then the professor explained how the tree looks like and how to procure the sap without hurting oneself. After that, Harry left.

* * *

That midnight Harry sneaked into Draco's stable.

"Draco," he called and nudged the sleeping creature. The horse's ear twitched a bit and he rolled to his side.

"Draco, wake up," Harry said, patting his head. Draco opened one bleary eye and held his head up slowly. The animal's face looked confused upon seeing Harry in the middle of the night.

"Sorry to wake you, but we have to find a certain tree sap for your potion." Harry then placed Draco's wand back to his pocket after assuring Draco that it is still with him. Just as they are about to set off, Draco bent his knees slightly and pushed Harry on the side.

"What is it?" Draco did not move.

"What's wrong?" The horse snorted and moved back. Suddenly Harry felt himself being hoisted up upon the animal's strong back.

"Whoa," he exclaimed softly, being his first time to ride a horse.

"I-I'm not that light," he said. Draco twitched his ear as Harry talk and snorted again, shaking his head. Harry jerked as Draco took the first few steps, then he got used to the constant up and down of the animal's spine.

* * *

With Harry steering Draco, they got to the tree at last. Harry slid of Draco's back slowly and walked to the tree cautiously, remembering Severus' warnings. He used a small pocket knife to cut open the bark, just as he was about to fill the vial, a monster with sharp claws leaped in his face, scratching a severe cut in his cheek. Hearing Draco's distressed neigh, Harry reached into his pocket and threw the wand to Draco's direction. The horse quickly picked up the wand with his mouth, feeling the magic surging through him. Draco tried to dig through his memories for a particularly ecstatic one, until he found it. The memory where his got his first ever broom for his sixth birthday. Then he said the spell his father taught him in his young age. _"Expecto Patronum," _he used the spell in his mind, focusing all the energy in it. After that light in the form of a coyote, leaped forth from the wand and passed around Harry, pushing the monsters away from him. The monsters shrieked shrilly and ran away. Harry propped himself up on his elbows and Draco helped by pushing up his back. Harry nodded, eyes wide with wonder, and walked to the tree, filling up the vial with its thick, honey-like sap.

"I can't believe you can perform a silent patronus, Draco," Harry said on the way back. The horse exhaled loudly.

"You're awesome back there," the wizard whispered in his ear, leaning forward to hug the animal's neck, "Thank you." Then they arrived to the stable. Harry got off the animal's back and wiped the dirt and gunk off his shiny coat.

"I love you," Harry whispered, kissing the horse's forehead and left. Draco watched him leave and slowly lay down, going back to sleep.

* * *

The first thing Harry did the next morning, apart from the essentials, was banging at Severus' door.

"Dammit!" Harry heard from the room and an unusually disheveled Severus opened the door.

"Got the sap," the Gryffindor said proudly, holding the vial up. The professor snatched it off his hand and mumbled a hesitant thanks, then closing the door on Harry's face forcefully.


	11. Chapter 11

**A bit of a zoophiliac scene, skip it if you wish.**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting on the hay covered floor in the stable with Draco. Harry chuckled a bit as he saw Ron leaning on the post and starting to doze off. Draco, who has been supporting his weight, looked in the redhead direction. He blinked and nudged Ron with his hoof softly. The redhead moved a bit and started to snore. Hermione then looked up from the book she was reading and kicked her friend, saying "Wake up, Ronald! I will not lend you my homework this time!" Ron then replied with a drowsy voice, "You always say that, Hermione." The bushy haired girl gave a short angry shriek and threw a balled up paper to her redhead friend. Harry laughed at his friends' actions and Draco blew through his nose. The horse had helped them at some part of their schoolwork. After about another hour, the Gryffindors said their good byes and left for the night.

Ron Weasley never thought that he could be friends with that Malfoy prat in his whole life.

"I never thought Mal- Draco could be such a great companion," he told Harry on the way to their bedroom after Hermione went to the girls' dorm.

"Well, it took a while to understand him, eh?" Harry responded.

"Yeah," the redhead admitted. There was a period of silence. "Harry, may I ask something?" Ron said.

"Umm, yeah sure, what is it?"

"I was just wondering, since when have you been in love with him?"

"Oh, since fourth year." Ron gave him a smile and slipped into his bed.

* * *

"Hey, want to go with me to the stables tonight?" Harry ask Hermione and Ron.

"Yes!" The redhead answered quickly.

"Ronald! You are not leaving the room until you understood the lesson! I can't believe you fail a test last week!" Hermione chastised. Ron gave a sigh and mouthed a 'help me' to Harry before sitting back down. Harry shook his head at his friends and then he exited the room.

"Draco," Harry said softly upon reaching the stable door. The horse looked up from his drinking basin and blinked his eyes.

"Hey," the wizard said, entering the stall and stroking Draco behind his ears.

"Hermione and Ron can't come today. Ron needs to study. He failed a test last week and Hermione's not happy with it," Harry said with a smile. Draco blew through his nose and shook his mane.

"Do you have anything in mind tonight?" Harry asked. The horse stood silently for a moment and crouched lowly just like the time when he allow Harry to ride him.

"You want me to ride you again?" The Gryffindor asked. The horse neighed and moved to nudge Harry. "Alright, if you insist," Harry said with a laugh.

"I think I've learned to love these ride, Dray," Harry said, petting Draco.

* * *

"I mean, at first, it was a bit scary, considering that I've never ridden a horse before." The horse swished his tail and continued on walking.

"Are you sure I'm not heavy for you?" He asked. Draco pricked his ears and trotted a bit faster.

"Draco?" Harry said, unsure of the pace. The horse nickered softly and advanced his speed into a canter.

"Draco, is something wrong?" The Gryffindor asked. Draco snort and is now galloping. Harry had gasped. He could feel the wind in his face and it felt good. Harry had never thought he would love horse riding. The boy felt that his initial fears are going away and is now giving way to pleasure and excitement. His face spread into a huge grin as his confidently held onto Draco's mane.

"Can you do it faster?" Harry panted. The horse obliged and galloped even faster than before. Harry threw his head back and laughed. The ride was intoxicating. He could feel the pleasure crashing down to him like an orgasmic wave. Harry didn't even recognise the he was already sporting a hard on and was humping Draco's back in a rushed pace. Draco kept running faster and Harry kept humping him. Then Harry exploded in his pants and collapsed on the horse, encircling his arms around the horse's neck, panting.

"I'm so sorry back there," Harry said shyly, getting off Draco's back and opening the stall. The horse licked his cheek and walked inside his stall.

"I don't know what got into me," Harry said, stroking Draco's back. He cast a Cleaning Charm of the wet spot on the ivory back and on his pants. Draco pushed his head on Harry's chest as if saying that it's okay. They were stuck like in that position for a few minutes and Harry whispered, "Maybe next time, I'll be riding on your cock." Draco looked up and threw his head back in a high whinny. The Gryffindor chuckled and said, "Well, I'd better be going. I love you." The horse nickered and leaned in as Harry kissed his forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

Professor Snape was pissed, that Potter boy has been trailing him all around and would not bugger off until the bell for the next class rings and he had been avoiding him. That evening after dinner, Potter has been following him again. "Professor Snape, sir!" Potter called out. The professor sneered and continued on his way to his quarters. He could hear the pupil's footstep nearing him as he stopped to open the door. Severus was determined to ignore him when he felt a hand pulled his sleeve. "What the he- dammit, Potter! What do you want, brat?" Severus said loudly, pushing Potter away.

"I just want to ask how's the potion going?" "It'll be ready in two, now sod off, Potter," the professor said, entering his quarters. "Can I help?" Potter asked. "No," Severus said and slammed the door in Potter's face.

* * *

Draco was taking a peaceful, afternoon nap when he heard someone enter the stable. His ears pricked, but still unwilling to open his eyes. It was two persons. Draco then caught the scent of healing potions and some kind of sweets. He opened his eyes and stood up, shaking his mane and sleep away. Draco then blew through his nose, looking at Madame Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore. The horse gave a nicker of address. "Mr. Malfoy, allow me to give you a short check up," Madame Pomfrey said, approaching the horse. Draco complied with everything the healer ask he to do. "How is he?" Dumbledore asked. "He is in a perfectly fine condition. The potion wouldn't have a negative effect on him," the mediwitch said. At the word "potion", Draco gave a whinny. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm happy to inform you that your potion will be ready in two weeks," Dumbledore said with his eyes shining, "I'm worried about your schoolwork. You are late compared to the other pupils. Would you like to do your work now with the help on a classmate or later?" Then Dumbledore held up his two hands and said, "Touch my left hand if you want to do it now, otherwise, touch my right hand." Draco thought for a moment and touched the headmaster's left hand. Dumbledore smiled and said, "Good choice for you, Mr. Malfoy. I suppose Harry could help you with the writings." "Let's just hope that he will not copy your work," Madame Pomfrey added with a chuckle. Dumbledore smiled and Draco snickered. "I'll ask some House Elves to bring in your books and papers then. Good bye, Mr. Malfoy," the headmaster said and walked away with the mediwitch.

* * *

Last week had passed quickly with Harry aiding Draco on doing his schoolwork. Draco would read in the afternoon and Harry would come and write down his answers in the evening. Draco had been very diligent in his studies, since there was nothing else to do inside his stable. During these pass days, he had already finished about two thirds of what he had missed.

"Hey," Harry said as he entered the stable. Draco nickered in response, looking up from his Transfigurations textbook. "Hermione and Ron can't come today," the Boy Who Lived replied, "Well, actually Ron can't come." The horse neighed softly and tilted his head as if confused. "He's copying notes and homework from Hermione and she said that he can't come for not listening in class," Harry explained. Draco gave a short snicker and shook his mane. Harry smiled and stroked the creature between the ears. Draco leaned to Harry's touch and moved to rest his head on the boy's chest. "It's alright, Dray," the Gryffindor said, "You'll become a human again in a week." The horse moved his head up and down, pushing his snout on Harry's cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

"Your potion will be ready by Saturday, Draco." The horse heard his godfather say and pricked his ears forward.

"Be more careful next time, alright?" Severus said affectionately. This was the side Severus usually show to his godson. Draco had been like a son to him. The professor stroked the horse head.

"Does he need to prepare anything?" Dumbledore's voice was heard by Severus and Draco in the stable.

"I think it'll be more preferable if he have some rest, maybe allow him to skip his assignments first. His body needs to be able to stand the changes. He will need a day's rest after he changed back from being a horse," Severus said. Dumbledore nodded, eyes twikling.

"How about having Mr. Potter here for tomorrow night?" The headmaster replied. Severus hesitated for a moment then agreed.

* * *

That day passed quickly. Harry was excited, because tomorrow Draco would turn into a human. Today, he would sleep with the horse in the stables. "Are you sure you don't want Hermione or me to join you?" Ron asked as Harry searched his trunk for a jacket to bring.

"No, it's okay," the brunette said.

"Or at least me," Ron answered.

"It'll be okay, Ron, don't worry. Just for a night anyways," Harry assured his redheaded friend.

"Well, alright," the Gryffindor said. "You should bring a blanket, Harry," Hermione gushed out as he entered the Common Room.

"Professor Dumbledore said that there would be blankets and pillows provided," Harry said.

"Remember the bug repellant spell," the bushy haired witch replied.

"Yeah, don't worry," the Boy Who Lived said and exited through the Portrait Hole.

* * *

"Draco," Harry said as he enter the stall. The horse looked up and pricked his ears in response.

"You're going to be a boy again tomorrow, you excited?" Harry asked and settled down. Draco neighed softly and place his head on the boy's lap. The Gryffindor smiled and leaned down to kiss the horse's head softly.

"We're going to have a great time together once you become human again," Harry whispered, stroking Draco's neck. The creature snorted in response.

"Get some rest, love. You'll need it," the brunette said and cast the anti-bug spell. He stroked Draco a bit more and slowly fell into sleep. _'Tomorrow is going to be a fantastic day,'_ he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Chapter.**

* * *

Harry awoke with a start the next morning. He looked down at his lap and saw Draco still sleeping. Harry carefully moved the horse head on the floor and stood up. He stretched and ruffled his head. The Gryffindor smiled as he remembered that his boyfriend would turn back to a human today. He can barely wait to see Draco and his handsome features again. Harry proceeded to think about the thing they will be able to do once the horse turned into a boy again, while he did the essentials. He heard a russle in the stall as he came back from the restroom at the back of the castle.

"Dray," Harry said and hugged the horse's head.

"You're finally turning back into a boy again," he added and kissed Draco's forehead. The horse gave a snort and nuzzled Harry's cheek.

"Hey guys," the horse and the boy heard a voice say.

"Ron, Hermione," Harry greeted with a nod, "It is still so early."

"Well, Ron can barely wait to come here. Looks like he got a bit attached to Draco for the past days," Hermione said. The redhead scoffed and said, "Don't listen to her, Harry, I'm Draco's friend too. Right?" The last word was directed to the horse. Draco whinnied and pushed his head on Ron's arm.

"You aren't so bad after all," Ron said. The trio ate some sandwiches, which the redhead and the witch asked from Dobby, while Draco munched on some corn. After that, they heard the voices of Professor McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore approach the stable.

"Good morning, pupils," the headmaster greeted, followed by a chorus of greetings from the trio and a whinny from Draco.

"Your potion is now ready, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said and tipped the horse's head, then he pour the thick potion down his throat. Draco shivered violently and shook his mane as the potion took effect. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him worriedly, but the professors seemed relaxed and knew that this is going to happen. The horse suddenly acted as if he was having a seizure. Then suddenly, his features began to change back into a boy again. It started with the mane moving to become his hair, and then his nose, eyes and ears relocated to his human position. After that the face appeared, followed by the body loosing the short fur and the limbs becoming arms and legs. Finally, the tail disappeared completely, leaving a naked, human Draco Malfoy on the hay covered floor.

"Draco," Harry called out and walked nearer to touch him, but Minerva pushed him gently away.

"We'll take him to Madame Pomfrey," she said.

"May we go visit him?" Hermione ask.

"Maybe later, Ms. Granger," the professor assured.

"Meanwhile you can go do your usual activities," Dumbledore answered.

* * *

The trio was called to Dumbledore's office during the late afternoon. "Draco," Harry exclaimed happily and proceeded to hug his boyfriend.

"Harry," he murmured into the Gryffindor's hair. Severus sneered in disgust. The lovers pulled apart and Harry moved to touch Draco's face.

"Draco," he whispered.

"Harry," the other said. They looked into each others eyes and touch their lips together. Severus sneered and turned away disgustedly. Both Hermione and Professor McGonagall smiled. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and Ron coughed and covered his mouth.

"Alright, alright, stop that now," Severus said. Draco and Harry smiled at him. Then the blond approached Hermione and Ron.

"Sorry for teasing and bullying, you guys," he apologised. Hermione grinned and hugged the blond. Draco stiffened for a moment then hugged her back. They broke off and the blond turned to Ron. He stretched out his hand towards the redhead. Ron took the hand and said, "Friends."

"Friends," Draco confirmed.

* * *

Draco has been informed that it was Pansy Parkinson who made him into a horse. He did not took it easily. Lucius has lashed out at Parkinson's father and cut off any connections between the two families. Narcissa, however, has been more concerned about her son's health. Draco's parents has, surprisingly, accepted Harry Potter as their son's boyfriend. It turned out as the Malfoys being spy for the Light side. Dumbledore has thought of a reason why Draco hadn't been in school for months. They all have agreed to pretend that Draco's great aunt in France has passed away and Narcissa has been devastated. Also, Dumbledore decided to give Pansy one more chance, much to the annoyance of Lucius, but she was to serve detention with either Severus or Minerva for six months straight.

* * *

"Pupils of Hogwarts," Dumbledore began in the Great Hall the next day at lunch, "Let us welcome back our friend and companion, Draco Malfoy. I'm sure that you all have missed him during his absence." Dumbledore patted the blond's shoulder and then the Slytherin walked casually to his table, sitting between Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. The Slytherins immediately ask Draco why he was absent and the blond replied that his mother has been very sad, due to the death of his great aunt in France like a well rehearsed line. Some of his close friends such as Blaise ask how come he doesn't know that he has an aunt in France.

"You don't know much about me," Draco replied and continued eating his potatoes. The blond looked up and nodded subtly to the Golden Trio, who was looking at him with knowing eyes.

* * *

Everything had turned out alright. Draco and Harry are still dating after all the problems. Draco and Ron also have found a shared interest in Quidditch teams and moves. Even Hermione found something about Draco that she likes very much, such as academics. The two would occasionally try out some new potions and spells together. Draco found out that he liked spending time with the Golden Trio more than spending time with either Theodore or Blaise and the worst of all Pansy. Lucius and Narcissa has commanded Draco not to get close with Pansy anymore.

* * *

The sky was blue, all of the pupils were inside. All except for Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione who were enjoying their lunch outside by the lake. Draco and Harry were cuddling closely. Hermione was reading a book and Ron was, well, eating and munching.

"I love you," Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"I love you too," the brunette whispered back, kissing the blond lightly on the lips. Both of them knew that they would be together for a long time. And they knew that they were ready to fight off all opposing forces against them.

* * *

**Complete. I thank you for the people who read this story and have patiently waited for every update. **


End file.
